1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display drives, and more specifically, to a scan driving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Gate Drive On Array (GOA) is to fabricate scan drivers on a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of a liquid crystal display so as to drive a plurality of scan lines. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scan driving circuit comprises a pull controlling module 101, a pull-up module 102, a transferring model 103, a pull-down module 104, bootstrap capacitor 105 and a pull-down holding module 106.
When the scan driving circuit 10 is operating in a high temperature, the threshold voltage of transistors would gradually become negative, leading to a tendency of current leakage of transistors on each module, thus undermine the reliability of the scan driving circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose another scan driving circuit to solve the existing problems of the current technology.